


One Of Those Days

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin, Bare Bottom Spanking, Cute teen Loki, Fluff, Fussy Frigga, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Panicked bird, Salve, Soup, after spanking cuddles, gentle Volstagg, non parental disciplinary spanking, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki suffers through three spankings in one day! It's just one of those days for the young prince. Strict Odin, Fussy Frigga, Angry Thor, Gentle Volstagg and one adorable little bottom spanked too many times in one day!





	One Of Those Days

Volstagg stepped off the Bifrost beam into the observatory looking a bit flustered. Heimdall, noticing, dispensed with his customary greeting. “Mighty Volstagg, what troubles you?” The sentry queried.  
“Nothing really, I just overslept and am late for training the little ones.” The two men nodded and the big warrior strode down the corridor to the entrance of the tunnel. There were about a dozen young trainees, ranging in age from eight to sixteen. Loki was among them, though not by his own design.  
Odin had ordered extra training for Loki as preparation for an upcoming trip to Nephilheim. At sixteen, Loki thought himself fully trained and ready. He chafed under this incessant preparation. Volstagg called the boys over, giving them individual training routines to do. He saved Loki for last, noticing the sullen demeanor of the young prince.  
“What troubles you, my young prince?” Volstagg asked, smiling.  
“I thought myself finished with this sort of thing.” Loki said, frowning. “Father has ordered me to reinforce my training.”  
“Well, you never stop learning, Young One. How about a spar with Volstagg?” This seemed to brighten the boy’s mood and he handed Loki a small sword. The pair squared off and Loki began to lunge and parry gracefully. Volstagg boomed his encouragement.  
“Good boy! That’s the way!” He darted forward, testing Loki’s reflexes and the teen stepped aside neatly. His small size and lightness on his feet made it very hard to catch him off guard. Volstagg ramped up the difficulty slightly, moving around Loki with surprising agility for a man of his size. He got behind the boy and gave him a gentle swat on the bottom with the broad side of his sword. Loki jumped at the sting and thrust his blade forward angrily. Volstagg deflected the blow and this made the boy even angrier. The more upset Loki became, the more his skills deteriorated. Finally, Volstagg had him on his back on the ground with his sword at his neck! Loki leered at him. The big warrior helped his small trainee up, dusting him off carefully.  
“Of course you got the better of me! Look at the size of you!” Loki spat angrily.  
“Size matters not, my boy. Your anger clouded your judgment. That is how I got the better of you. You must never allow anger to move you.” Suddenly, Loki lunged forward with his little sword. Volstagg was unprepared and the blade tip pierced the leather breast plate and gigged Volstagg’s skin, stinging and making a small cut.  
Loki threw the sword on the ground, his eyes growing huge. Volstagg’s face clouded up and Loki could see a storm brewing there. The big man could look terrifying when he wanted to! He reached down and grasped Loki’s arm and pulled him to him, picking the boy up under his arm and striding to the dark tunnel. Volstagg kept a stool there for the singular purpose of spanking unruly children. He sat down and plopped Loki over his huge lap.  
“Volstagg! I…I’m sorry! Please don’t spank me!” The boy cried, pricking the big man’s heart deeper than his wound from Loki’s sword. He steeled himself against the pity he felt for the skinny teen over his lap and tugged his leggings down to mid thigh, administering a sharp, stinging spanking to the round little cheeks.  
“OW! OW! OW!” Loki cried as the spanking went on.  
“Ow indeed, Little One! Spankings are meant to make you say Ow!” he went on paddling the small rump until Loki broke down crying pitifully. The spanking ended at this point and Volstagg looked down to find Loki’s little bottom bright pink and very sore looking. The boy was crying his eyes out and the big man began to feel a bit guilty. “There, there my Little One.” He began to rub the wriggling little bottom gently. “It’s alright now. You are forgiven. Volstagg loves you my precious little prince.” Loki’s tears slowed, then stopped as Volstagg soothed his stinging bottom with gentle rubs. “That’s my good boy.” He cooed, righting his leggings and picking the teen up, cuddling him.  
“I’m sorry Volstagg!” Loki said through the last of his tears. The big warrior patted his sore little bottom, whispering comforts in his round little ear.  
“Shhhh, Volstagg knows. It’s alright my little prince. I forgive you precious child.” Soon, Loki was calm and the man sat him on his feet. Loki stood, swiping at his eyes with his sleeve looking all of five years old. Volstagg smiled down at him. “Is your little bottom too sore to practice, sweetling?” He asked, smiling at the boy.  
“No sir.” Loki answered softly. “I can practice.”  
“Well done! Fighting on while wounded!” The man roared, patting the teen on the back amiably. The pair went back to the field and Loki worked hard to hone his skills. His sore bottom did little to distract him and Volstagg gave him extra points for his hard work. 

* * * *

Just before the noon meal, Loki and Eric, his friend from school were playing catch in the garden. Loki had told Eric that they were forbidden to play there and tried to talk him into following him out, onto the outer grounds to play. Eric, being the instigator in these things, called Loki a chicken. An argument ensued and the pair ended up rolling around the walkways of the garden, wrestling half heartedly. Less out of anger and more out of youthful exuberance. They rolled right into Odin’s legs as he strolled down the walkway! Panicked, the pair stood up immediately and apologized.  
“I’m sorry father! We were only playing.” The words left Loki’s mouth before he had time to think.  
“Were you not told that playing in the garden is forbidden?” The All Father said menacingly. The boys gulped and looked at one another warily. “Did you know this, Eric?” Odin asked, spearing the boy with his one, steely blue eye.  
“Yes sir.” The boy answered, dropping his head. The huge god grasped Loki’s arm and sat down on a bench, drawing the boy over his knee. Loki gasped, dreading this. His bottom was still very sore from Volstagg’s punishment only a few hours ago! The elderly man applied twenty stinging swats to Loki’s tender bottom. The boy yelped and cried throughout. The man repeated the spanking on Eric’s little bottom, wringing yelps and tears from him as well. The pair stood before the All Father, sniffling and meek, rubbing their sore little rumps. “Now go and play elsewhere!”  
The boys flew from the garden, their bottoms stinging. Loki begged off playing anymore. He only wanted to go to his room and sleep off the burning pain in his bottom. Eric went home still rubbing his backside gingerly.  
Loki was mere feet from his room when his mother stopped him. “Loki darling, time for your lunch.” The boy sighed, frowning.  
“I’m not really hungry mama.” He said, not wanting to burden his mother with his problems. “Could I just have a quick lie down?”  
“Are you ill darling?” She asked, her face etched with worry.  
“No, I just need a nap.” He replied, kissing his mother on the cheek. He went into his room and laid on his bed, lowering his britches to let the cool room air soothe his painful rump. He slept for an hour undisturbed. His bottom was still very sore but most of that terrible, immediate sting had calmed down a bit. As he stood in the bathing chamber relieving his bladder he resolved to stay out of trouble for the foreseeable future.  
Loki walked into the Banquet Hall to get a bite to eat. Thor and the Warriors Three were sat at a table, drinking meade and sharing bawdy battle tales, most of which were confected by the teller and Ramped up to add to the glory. Thor was telling such a tale as Loki came in. Loki ordered a bowl of soup and a glass of milk as he listened, amused at the half truths and outright lies his brother was telling. The others listened with rapt attention while Loki snickered.  
After a few minutes of this, Thor rose from his table and came to Loki, sitting across from him. “You find my story amusing brother?” He was leaning forward, smiling in that peculiar way of his. That look that denoted a capering menace. Loki felt a lump forming in his throat and his smile faded quickly.  
“No brother. I was just thinking of something else.” He looked up at Thor meekly, hoping to charm him out of whatever painful thing he had planned for him. It seemed to work because Thor retreated to his table. Loki fetched a relieved sigh and began to eat his soup, head down, hoping to get out of there with his neck intact.  
“You should go easy on your little brother, Thor.” Volstagg said after Loki left. “He has had a hard day, poor little fellow.”  
“Really? How?” Thor asked, frowning.  
“He was in a foul mood earlier and it led to an accident on the training field. I had to spank his little bottom. I spanked him quite soundly. He is no doubt very sore, poor little thing.” Volstagg said, looking regretful. Sif and the others gave Volstagg a wistful, sad look. Thor appeared to take the big man’s words in.  
“I see.” Thor said. 

* * * *

At dinner time, The family were seated, with the exception of Loki. He dragged in, taking his seat very slowly and carefully. Odin thought it was due to the spanking he gave the boy earlier. Thor chalked it up to the paddling Volstagg reported to have given him. Nothing was said as the teen squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he ate. Thor began to feel very sorry for his little brother. When the meal was finished he caught up with Loki, walking toward his room.  
“Brother. Are you well?” He asked, genuinely concerned.  
“Yes, I’m alright.” Loki replied, downcast. Thor stopped him, looking into his sad eyes.  
“I know Volstagg spanked you. Is your bottom sore?”  
“Yes. Father spanked me as well today. My bottom is on fire!” Thor drew Loki to him, crushing him in a warm hug.  
“Oh, you poor little mite! I am sorry. How about some salve and ice?” Thor offered sweetly. Loki smiled up at him.  
“Yes please.” The boy replied meekly.  
“Okay. Go lie down on your bed and take your britches down. Brother will be with you in a moment.” Loki made a B-line to his room and did as Thor bade him. Five minutes later Thor appeared with the salve and ice. He sat down and applied the soothing balm very gently and lay the ice over the scalded little cheeks carefully. Loki sighed.  
“Thank you, brother.” Loki said softly as the salve and ice did their work. Thor stroked his little brother’s black hair and kissed his pale cheek. 

* * * *

Feeling much better, Loki took an evening stroll along the wrap around balcony of the palace. His raven, Munin flew to him and he held his arm out for the bird to perch upon. He stroked the bird gently, enjoying its company. As he stood just outside his parents’ bedroom a whiz popper went off just outside the palace grounds. Munin panicked and flew into the bedroom, smashing into Frigga’s vanity! The bird was unhurt but the vanity was a disaster! Loki ran inside quickly, trying to pick the detritus up before his mother could catch him. He was just getting started when Frigga swept into the room. She stopped, her expression one of shock.  
“LOKI! What in the World have you done?” Her voice had an angry edge. She went to the vanity and saw that the very rare and expensive bottle of Midgardian perfume Odin had bought for her was smashed to bits and her face flushed with anger.  
“Mama! I was holding Munin and a whiz popper went off. He panicked and smashed into the vanity. I swear!” Frigga stormed over to the boy, grabbing his wrist. She dragged him to the edge of the bed and threw him over her lap. “Please mama! Don’t spank me! PLEASE! I…I…” WHAP! Frigga’s hand came down on Loki’s bottom hard! The boy arched his back and screamed a falsetto cry of anguish. She continued to spank her son, chalking his fussing up to Loki’s tendency to over react to the pain of a spanking. “MAMA!” Loki screamed, wriggling and kicking his legs desperately as his mother blistered his tail.  
“What is wrong with you, Loki?” Frigga finally asked, pausing the punishment. Loki was hysterical, hitching his breath and trying hard to find his voice.  
“My bottom! I’ve already…” He could only get these few words out. Frigga decided to peel his britches down to have a look at his bottom. She was growing worried at her son’s hysterical reaction. What she saw when she lowered his leggings shocked her to the core. Loki’s poor little bottom was a dark, raddled purple. It looked as though he had been beaten with something hard until he bruised! She gasped and quickly lay her hand on the abused flesh, healing Loki’s little bottom completely. The boy finally began to relax, his tears slowly winding down. The residual trauma from all that pain was still with him.  
“Mama!!” The boy cried weakly as Frigga picked him up and cradled him in her arms.  
“Oh my poor baby! Mama is so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, you tried, didn’t you sweetling.” She crushed him to her chest, rocking him and soothing him. “Poor darling, Mama didn’t know.” Loki finally calmed, realizing his bottom was back to normal. He fetched a deep sigh and lay his head against his mother.  
“I love you, Mama.” He said so sweetly hot tears spring to Frigga’s eyes.  
“Mama’s poor little lamb.” Frigga cooed, stroking Loki’s long mane. She kissed his forehead tenderly as she rocked him. His slender fingers gripped her shoulders and he snuggled close, his eyes closing in the bliss of her comforts.  
“I got spanked by Volstagg this morning and papa at lunch time.”  
“Mama didn’t know darling.”  
“I know. Mama? Munin really did smash your mirror, truly.”  
“I believe you, baby.” Frigga said, cuddling Loki close. “I won’t spank you anymore my darling.”  
“I’m worried about Munin, mama.” Loki said, sitting up.  
“Call him, sweetling.” Frigga said. Loki stood up and held his arm up, calling the bird to him. Munin obediently flew through the window and landed on his arm. There wasn’t a scratch on him Loki was relieved to find.  
“Munin, you naughty boy!” Frigga said, smiling. She stroked the big raven’s silken feathers gently. Loki smiled at this.  
“Munin is lucky mama.”  
“Why do you say that?” Frigga asked, smoothing Loki’s locks behind his ears.  
“Well, he’s a bird. He can’t get spanked!” Frigga laughed, hugging her son.


End file.
